Gargoyles Renewal
by Celgress
Summary: My Gargoyles Reboot Seeking to defeat a temporally powered villain named Paradox Matt Bluestone finds himself stranded in 982 C.E Scotland! How will his presence change the course of history? One alteration concerns Demona who chooses not to flee from Goliath the night of the Massacre. What else changes, you'll just have to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

Gargoyles Renewal - Episode One: Paradox

Manhattan 1997

"You can never defeat me." Paradox taunted against his massive chest the Phoenix Gate's metallic gleam contrasted with the seemingly impenetrable darkness of his obsidian body. His head was covered by steel as were his shoulder blades, fingers, lower legs and feet. "You, your Clan and your allies are all doomed Goliath. This night is mine!"

Goliath, Hudson and Angela launched flaying tackles against Paradox only to be swatted away like flies. They fell like leaves on the Castle stones beside the already incapacitated Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington and Bronx. David Xanatos blasted Paradox with a shower of laser fire only to have Paradox catch the raw energy in his bare, silver clawed left hand. Paradox tossed the energy back at Xanatos severely damaging his exosuite.

"David," Fox screamed unleashing a blinding torrent of green, mystical energy against Paradox. Laughing the living nightmare directed the energy back at it's source rendering Fox unconscious. Fox lay besides Puck, her son Alexander and Elisa Maza all of whom had been defeated earlier.

"What a futile gesture. Poor sentimental Halfling, you should know by now I cannot be so easily overcome." Paradox boasted. "Now I shall make you all disappear by erasing you from the timeline."

The fiery energy of the Phoenix Gate ran down Paradox's arms. His hands glowed with rapidly expanding orange-yellow orbs. Knowing Paradox's impending temporal attack would be worse than a death sentence, it would mean nonexistence. Detective Matt Bluestone leapt into action. Using his exosuite enhanced strength Bluestone attempted to pry the Phoenix Gate off Paradox's chest.

"No you fool!" Paradox shrieked. "Upsetting the temporal balance at such a crucial moment could spell untold catastrophe, stop at once!"

"I was hoping you'd say that." Bluestone grinned behind the reinforced plastic face mask doubling his efforts.

Paradox grabbed the sides of Bluestone's exosuite in a desperate attempt to dislodge him before it proved too late. The resulting feedback loop engulfed the pair in an explosion of fire and light. When it dissipated the two found themselves sitting several hundred feet apart on a stony outcropping. It was still night, otherwise everything looked different. Slowly getting to their feet they eyed each other. Paradox attempted to throw a temporal blast at Bluestone, nothing happened. Glancing down at his chest Paradox soon realized why. Three hairline cracks ran through the Phoenix Gate.

"You broke it!" Paradox bellowed. "Now we are stranded here, wherever and whenever here is! Unless I can fit the damaged you've caused!"

"Hey you were trying to erase us from existence buddy." Bluestone said. "There is enough blame for both of us." Bluestone noted the sparking front panel of his exosuite along with the smashed visor. He cursed under his breath. "Great," He grumbled. "Even without time warping powers this loon is extremely dangerous. I could sure use help right about now."

"At least I'll have the satisfaction of destroying you." Paradox hissed. A globe of black energy outlined in gray formed hovering above his right palm. "The memory of your excruciating demise shall furnish me years nay decades of mental pleasure, as I toil towards restoring the Phoenix Gate sayonara Bluestone."

"Halt monster," Said a commanding voice in a familiar thick Scottish accent. Whirling around Bluestone beheld a slightly younger Hudson, minus his almost trademarked eye injury, leading a large group of gargoyles including Goliath & Demona at their head towards Bluestone's position.

"Gargoyles, gargoyles all I ever see are gargoyles!" Paradox roared in frustration. "I currently have neither the time nor inclination to deal with such a horde, until next we meet Bluestone." Paradox said vanishing in a flash of black energy.

"Was that a demon sir?" A younger version of Demona asked kneeling by Bluestone's side.

"In a manner of speaking, I suppose he is." Bluestone said.

"Are you a mage?" Demona asked helping Bluestone to his feet. "Your armor is strange." Demona said in awe.

"Young one stop troubling our guest with questions." Hudson said stepping forward.

"I don't mind answering her questions." Bluestone said with a smile. "Yes, I am a mage from a faraway land. My armor is indeed of magical origin." Bluestone informed the gathered gargoyles deciding it was the easiest explanation available. "What land and year do I find myself in?"

"Ye are in the kingdom of Scotland the year be 982 A.D. by human reckoning." Hudson said.

982 A.D. twelve years before the Wyvern Massacre Bluestone thought. He'd have to be careful. The longer he was stuck here the more chance his actions could inadvertently alter the course of previously established events. His mere presence alone likely had already done so. Then there was Paradox to consider. Bluestone entertained no illusions Paradox had any scruples as far as timeline alterations were concerned.

"We have a human mage of our own perhaps he can help repair your armor?" A younger version of Goliath offered gesturing towards Bluestone's continually sparking exosuite.

"Perhaps," Bluestone said. "Let's go I'd like to meet your mage."

Archmage's Lair

The Archmage was busy researching a spell within the Grimorum Arcanorum when Paradox appeared before him in a flash of black energy. "Who in the seven circles of Hell are you?" Archmage asked looking up from his makeshift study desk.

"I require your assistance Archmage. I am called Paradox a being from what you would term the future. During the course of battle the Phoenix Gate has been damaged." Paradox said pointing at the cracked Phoenix Gate attached to his torso.

"I can see that." Archmage grumbled. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"I already told you. I need your assistance fixing it." Paradox said.

"Sorry, can't be done," Archmage said returning to his studies.

"What do you mean 'it can't be done'?" Paradox questioned loudly.

"The gods forged the Phoenix Gate only a god can repair it. Not a human, not a gargoyle, not a fairy only a true god." Archmage explained.

"Where am I supposed to find a real god?" Paradox asked anger building in his voice.

"I don't know, try Mount Olympus." Archmage half laughed.

Before Archmage could react Paradox's steel clawed right hand encircled his scrawny neck. Yanking the unlucky old wizard out of his seat Paradox flung his body against the opposite stone wall. The room reverberated with the sickening crack of breaking bone.

"Archmage it is Goliath we bring you a fellow mage from a faraway land." Goliath announced leading Bluestone and the other gargoyles into Archmage's lair. Demon gasped when she save the towering form of Paradox bend over the lifeless Archmage.

"You," Paradox his neon yellow & red electronic eyes glared at Bluestone. "This is your fault! You damaged the Phoenix Gate when we fought. If not for you none of this would be happening! Because of you I'm stuck here in this dreary, primitive wasteland! I shall reduce you to ashes!"

"Everyone get back." Bluestone ordered. "Trust me I can handle Paradox's magic! I know what I'm doing, please don't get in my way!"

Once the gargoyles were at a safe distance Bluestone threw himself at Paradox. He planned on trying a technique that had worked against Paradox several times in the past, or was it the future now? Not having time to ponder which tense was now the correct one. Bluestone opened up the mini cold fusion reactor at the heart of his exosuite. Setting the damaged device on maximum discharge he then ejected himself from the exosuite.

"Run," Bluestone said. The gargoyles scrambled out of the lair. Spying the Grimorum Arcanorum Bluestone grabbed it before fleeing.

The area was rocked by a powerful explosion as the two opposing energy sources canceled each other out. A few moments later a weakened Paradox stumbled from the lair. Pointing at Bluestone he briefly glowed black before fading away.

"Is he finished lad?" Hudson asked.

"No, however he's been depowered. It'll take him awhile to fully recover." Bluestone stated.

"What is yer name lad?" Hudson said.

"Call me, Bluestone."

"Aye hail Bluestone our new mage." Hudson proclaimed.

"Hail Bluestone our new mage!" The assembled gargoyles chanted. Soon several human peasants and guardsmen who had witnessed the scene with Paradox unfold joined in.

"Wait, I don't…." Bluestone tried to protest in vain. "I'm not….."

"Who be this stranger?" Prince Malcolm who was passing by with his young daughter Princess Katharine asked Hudson.

"A great mage from a distant land my sire." Hudson said bowing. "He defeated the demon Paradox who slayed the Archmage."

"It is true sire." One of the guardsmen said. "The Castle would be safe indeed with him as our new resident mage."

"What say you stranger do you want the position?" Prince Malcolm asked.

After a few moments consideration I bowed. "I'd be honored your majesty." Who knows maybe I could change the World for the better, or so I hoped.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

Gargoyles Renewal - Episode Two: Interlude

_The Secret Journal of Bluestone, Chief Mage of Castle Wyvern_

_Autumn - Winter 982 C.E._

_I've decided to keep this journal of events as I truly observe them. I shall write it in modern English, a language the other inhabitants of the Castle cannot possibly know. Someday I hope this chronicle helps others understand why I conducted myself as I did._

_The remainder of 982 passed peacefully. Thankfully Paradox did not reappear. I have no idea what happened to him, perhaps he is truly gone? Though I highly doubt I've seen the last of him._

_In spite of myself I've become a skilled wizard using the Grimorum Arcanorum as my guide. I can now easily preform most basic spells with a certain degree of ease. It seems I have a greater degree of untapped magical talent than I first assumed__.__ Who knows perhaps I have a Halfling or two hiding in my family tree? Prince Malcom is greatly impressed with my skills, and my pleasant attitude which runs counter to that of the Archmage. I've grown a beard and now ware a hooded scarlet robe to complete my look as the 'Red Wizard of Castle Wyvern'._

_I met the Trio my third night here. The three young gargoyles are even more precocious than I remember them being when I met them the first time, or was it the second? I've become fast friends with them, as I have with most of the inhabitants of the Castle gargoyle and human alike. _

_I never thought I'd write this however young "Demona" has become one of my closest friends. Her wide eyed innocence contrasts so greatly with the hateful creature I knew in the future I often forget they are the same entity. I know I shouldn't but I'm determined to spare her from that cruel fate if I can, consequences be damned._

_Spring – Summer 983 C.E._

_I was assigned an apprentice in spring. A boy no more than ten or twelve years of age with silver hair, we call him the Magus. It means 'trainee' or something along those lines. The boy had once been the Archmage's apprentice, but said he liked me much better. Instructing Magus in the proper usages of magic is both fun and challenging. The boy is progressing rather fast, faster than I initially did. I only hope he doesn't surpass me. I am the Red Wizard of Castle Wyvern after all. I have a certain reputation to maintain._

_Autumn – Winter 983 C.E._

_There was a poor harvest this year, much suffering in the land. Magus and I have done our best to magically stretch the supplies. The winter brought continued hardship; blizzards, numbing cold and howling winds._

_984 C.E._

"_Demona" and Goliath delivered the pieces of the Phoenix Gate into my keeping. Apparently they had come into possession of the artifact nine years before in 975 C.E. when they'd encountered their future selves, interesting. I swore I'd guard the restored Phoenix Gate, which I put back together with surprising ease, with my life. I am fully aware Paradox would kill to obtain it._

_986 C.E._

_Magus continues to mature and advance. The young man is a dynamo. His mastery of magic prompts me on to ever greater heights just to keep ahead of him. My only concern is his growing infatuation with Princess Katherine__.__ I warned him the Princess is far above his station. Pursing her is courting disaster he refused to heed my words. _

_It is odd seeing "Hudson" without his eye injury. I remember the old gargoyle once telling me he received it battling the Archmage, after the crafty wizard betrayed Prince Malcom, I assume Paradox killing the Archmage shortly after our arrival here prevented that event from occurring. I wonder how many other, more subtle, things have been changed by our arrival only time will tell I guess._

_988 C.E._

_A clutch of eggs have been laid by the gargoyles of Castle Wyven, including "Demona" and Goliath__.__ I know unless I intervene these eyes shall form the basis of the Avalon Clan, of which Angela was once a member. Only six years remain until the Massacre. _

_As the time grows nearer I find the impending events weighing heavily on my mind and conscience. Should I let events play out or should I take it upon myself to alter their already established course? Do I have the right to decide who lives and who dies through either my actions or inactions? Are these events written in stone or are they malleable? Can they be changed? If so are they not destined but just one of an equally probable set of alternatives one set no proper or less proper than another? I wrestle with questions better left to philosophers and saints, but I have to make a decision. I only hope in the end I make the right one._

_991 C.E._

_Two sad events happened during this year. First half the Clan left to find a new home. Apparently this is a common occurrence that happens when gargoyles clans grow too large for their current home. Still it was a bitter sweet occasion. "Hudson" used the event to formerly confer the leadership of the Clan upon his chosen successor, Goliath. "Demona", who Goliath immediately named as his official second in command, was ecstatic feeling her mate had finally gotten his due__.__ However not everyone in the remaining Clan was happy with "Hudson's" choice. The gargoyle who would later be called "Iago" made his displeasure known to any who would listen, save "Hudson", Goliath or "Demona" of course. "Iago" felt he should have been given the honor instead. I hope he doesn't cause trouble moving forward._

_The second event was far more tragic. Prince Malcom died following a clash with a band of Vikings on the coast. He died before he could be returned to the Castle. If only I'd defied his orders and accompanied him on the campaign. I now vowed I would do whatever it took. I couldn't lose another friend. _

_Princess Katherine now became regent. Her elevation posed a unique problem. Katherine and the gargoyles have never gotten along, nor has the Princess and the Captain of the Guards. The Captain of the Guards is staunchly loyal to the Gargoyles the Princess feels he should be loyal to her instead. I can feel the tension in the Castle slowly building. I known no good shall come of this standoff. _

_993 C.E._

"_Iago" was banished for life this autumn after making an attempt on Goliath's life. "Iago" tried to kill his Clan Leader by blindsiding him with a heavy piece of masonry. His plan was to knock Goliath out from behind then drown the larger gargoyle in the turbulent ocean near the Castle. Luckily Goliath proved too fast for "Iago" thwarting his plot._

_Spring – Summer 994 C.E._

_The moment of truth nears. I now know what I must do. I only hope I prove up for the challenge._

_Bluestone, the Red Wizard of Castle Wyvern_

_October 1__st__,__ 994 C.E._

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

Gargoyles Renewal - Episode Three: Perils of Temporal Tampering

_The Secret Journal of Bluestone, Chief Mage of Castle Wyvern_

_October 994 C.E._

_No matter what I tried things never worked out the way I planned. Using the Phoenix Gate multiple times I altered the events surrounding the Wyvern Massacre. Each alternative timeline my meddling created proved more problematic than the previous one. Somehow the Gargoyles always ended up dead. Several times the Vikings spared the Clan only for them to die later by some other means; highland tribes seeking to avenge the humans of Castle Wyvern, the invading English, even a rival clan of gargoyles. I came to view the Wyvern Massacre as a fixed point in time. An event which could not be prevented in it's entirety. With that in mind I seek a more subtle approach. If I cannot stop the Massacre itself perhaps I can alter non vital points surrounding it?_

Castle Wyvern a few minutes before dawn the night before the Massacre

"Your plan will fail" Bluestone whispered softly into the ear of the Second in command of the Wyvern Clan. "Of this I have little doubt."

"You can't be certain of that" The Second hissed back at him, as the two strolled along the battlements of the Castle.

"Trust me I am," said Bluestone, turning his pale blue eyes upon her. "Goliath and your Mentor shall not return before sunrise. The Captain of the Guards, in spite of his best intentions, shall not be to protect your slumbering kin from destruction this coming day. If there are any here you wish to save, you and they must leave with most haste." Bluestone briefly turned his head towards the Second's favorite brother & sister who stood not far away. "Now I must go, duty calls. May luck be with you, poor misguided creature." Bluestone departed the battlements descending a ladder via an opening in the floor.

"Overbearing wizard!" spat out the Second the moment the Bluestone was out of sight. Still his words haunted her. What if he was right? What if the Captain of the Guards failed in his promise to protect her Clan from the wrath of the Vikings? Perhaps she should warn the others? Looking towards the rapidly brightening eastern horizon her spirit sank, clearly there wasn't enough time left to hide the entire Clan some place safe. Whatever was she to do? Recalling her conversation with Bluestone she beckoned to her favorite brother & sister.

"Brother, Sister could you please accompany me to the beach?" Asked the Second, approaching the Gray Male & Brown Female.

"Can this not wait Second?" asked the Brown Female. "Dawn is almost upon us."

"Yes, is there reason why this trip cannot be done tomorrow night?" argued the Gray Male.

"I assure you both it cannot wait. You must come with me at once." The Second continued urging the pair. "Please you must accompany me."

"Why must we Second what is going on?" Said the Brown Female.

Looking towards the golden hued eastern horizon the Second decided to take a different approach. She only hoped it would work. "I am your Second do not question my orders, or I will tell Goliath and our Mentor of your disobedience upon their return. Now follow me down to the beach at once, there is something there we must do before dawn comes hurry."

Exchanging perplexed looks and then shrugs, the pair followed the Second and glided down the sheer cliff face that abutted the eastern side of Castle Wyvern. Once the two landed on the sandy sea shore over a hundred feet below they followed the Second into the mouth of a small cave that the tides had carved into the cliff face over the eons. The Gray Male was just about to ask what the Second wished to show the pair down in the cave when the first rays of the rising sun froze the trio in stone slumber.

Night came and the three gargoyles in the small cave burst from their stone skins with mighty roars. Approaching the Second the Gray Male asked his question. "What is down here that you want to show us Second?"

"That is no longer important. We just needed to get away from the Castle for a while. I will explain everything soon," Said the Second, a look of relief on her face. "I'm heading back to the Castle now you two can remain here if you like the choice is your own."

"But….," Started the Brown Female. However it was too late the Second was already energetically climbing the cliff face, using her talons to punch grip holes into the rocky surface. Exchanging confused looks and then a mutual shrug, the pair followed her up the cliff face.

The sight that greeted the three upon their ascent was one of absolute horror. Everywhere laid the shattered stone bodies of their fellow gargoyles! The Castle had clearly been attacked during the day when their clan members had been unable to defend themselves.

"Oh no, please Dragon no, no, no" Said the Brown Female holding a handful of scattered remains, her eyes rapidly filling with tears.

"How can this be?" Asked the Gray Male aloud, "how could this have happened?" Then a thought entered his mind. "You," He said turning towards the Second whose eyes were slowing leaking tears, "you knew this would happen."

"Don't be absurd." Said the Second dismissively, trying in vain to regain her composure.

"No my mate is correct." Said the Brown Female, dropping the remains she held. "Why else would you take us to the beach just before sunrise without explanation? You did this. Our Clan is dead because of what you have done, but why?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. You two have gone mad. I do not have to listen to these ridicules allegations." Said the Second defensively, she attempted to leave but the pair blocked her at every turn.

"Why did you do it, why?" Yelled the Gray Male, "answer me, why?"

"Didn't you care about them? Loved them as we did?" Asked the Brown Female, a look of deep betrayal etched on her face.

"I,I,I,,,," stammered the Second. "I, Dragon I'm so sorry." She wailed falling at the feet of the pair. "It wasn't supposed to be this way I swear. The Vikings were only supposed to take away the humans, nothing more. The Captain of the Guards and I, we struck a deal with the Viking Chieftain Hakon. He was going to take away Princess Katherine, the Magus that entire human rabble. Our home, the Castle, would have been ours again. Katherine and her court have treated us like dirt ever seen Prince Malcom died! The Captain of the Guards and I sabotaged the Castle defenses so the Vikings could entered unopposed we even cut the bowstrings of the archers. The Captain promised he'd protect our people. I thought I could trust him. This is all his fault, the humans betrayed us again!" The Second's eyes were now a deep red.

"Sister what have you done," said the Brown Female shaking her head. The Gray Male didn't say anything. He just glared at the Second. Seeing the reactions of the pair the Second's eyes slowly lost their red glow. A slack jawed look replaced her grimace of anger.

"We must leave here, find Goliath and our Mentor. Let them know what has happened," said the Gray Male.

"Not the best idea," said Bluestone suddenly appearing on the battlements as if out of thin air.

"How did you get here human?" Demanded the Second eyeing the red haired wizard.

"I was hiding in one of towers when the Vikings sacked the Castle. I saw in which direction they departed," explained Bluestone. "I can lead you to them if you'd like?"

"Why would we want that?" Asked the Second, not in the least bit interested by Bluestone's offer.

"To free the hostages, to obtain vengeance perhaps?" Bluestone suggested with a shrug.

"No, the Phoenix Gate use it erase this tragedy from history." The Second demanded desperation evident in her eyes.

"I cannot." Bluestone declared. "This event is a fixed point in time, prevention is impossible. I have already tried, more than once. I am sorry."

"You lie," The Second said putting out her hand. "Give me the Phoenix Gate!"

"I shall do no such thing." Bluestone said firmly. "It's use would only make matters worse, trust me I know."

"Please lead the way," Said the Gray Male interrupting the Second, offering Bluestone to hop on his back after he exchanged a quick look and nod with his mate the Brown Female.

"Where are you two going?" Demanded the Second.

"To free the hostages," replied the Brown Female. "You are welcome to come along sister."

"No, I will remain here and await the return of Goliath and our Mentor." Said the Second firmly.

"As you wish, farewell," said the Gray Male, the three beings took off into the night.

Only a few minutes passed before Goliath returned. The Second witnessed her mate land atop the tower where she usually perched during the day and let out an anguished scream. Realizing that Goliath must think the remains there were her own the Second considered reuniting with her mate. However her fear and guilt held her back at first. What if the others had already told him she was responsible for the Massacre? Part of her warned if you don't go to him now something terrible might happen. You could lose him forever. The thought was more than she could stand. Mustering every ounce of courage she had the Second jumped into the air gliding towards her mate.

"Goliath, I'm sorry." The Second said landing beside Goliath. She could think of nothing else to say.

"My Angel of the night you're alive!" Goliath said embracing her, "but how?"

"I saw the Vikings coming back I tried to warn the others, there wasn't time dawn was fast approaching. I hide on the beach like a coward." The Second said before bursting into tears. "I failed them. I failed you. I'm a terrible Second. I don't deserve to have survived."

"Never say that again." Goliath said.

"There was treachery here." The Mentor said looking up at the pair while holding up several bows. "The archer's bowstrings have been cut."

"What is going on?" The young red gargoyle asked as he and the other two young males emerged from the Rookery along with the gargoyle beast.

"We have been betrayed." Goliath said he and the Second glided down into the courtyard. "Were there any others in the Rookery?"

"No, just us," The young overweight aquamarine gargoyle said.

"What do we do now?" The young olive green gargoyle asked.

"We find those who did this. We make them pay." Goliath said his eyes flashing white.

It didn't take the remaining gargoyles long to track down the Viking band who sacked the Castle. Falling upon their enemies with great fury the gargoyles easily bested them. In fact most of the Vikings fled at the first sign of trouble. Landing near the tied up Magus the Second, the trio and the beast dispatched the few remaining guards. Rather than be grateful the young mage was incensed.

"You fools they would have ransomed us!" Magus shrieked after the Second cut him free. "Now thanks to your interference the Princess is dead."

"What is he talking about?" The young olive green gargoyle asked.

"Never mind him," The Second said scornfully. "He's obviously lost his mind."

"Lost my mind have I monster! I'll show you! I'll show you all!" Magus raged. "I shall send you to join the Princess!" Magus then started reciting an incantation in Latin from the Grimorum Arcanorum.

"Aye what is all the commotion about?" The Mentor said ambling towards the group.

"Stop him," The Second yelled realization dawning on her. "He's casting a spell on us! He's trying….." Before she could finish her warning the five gargoyles and one gargoyle beast found themselves in an unnatural stone slumber. Before consciousness fully departed the Second absently wondered what had become of the mage Bluestone and her brother & sister. She figured she would never find out.

Magus didn't enjoy his revenge for long. A few minutes later he found himself in the grip of the enraged Goliath. Starring at his frozen companions the towering gargoyle snarled at the hate filled wizard.

"Stone by night, what sorcery is this?"

"Sorcery indeed and if I had my way you'd join them!" Magus said not in the least bit intimidated by Goliath.

"Oh Magus what have you done?" Princess Katharine said looking at the stone gargoyles.

"Princess I thought you were dead. I turned them to stone." Magus explained.

"Bring them back." Gargoyles growled tossing Magus on the cold, hard ground.

"I can't the page with the counter spell was destroyed by the Vikings." Magus said.

"You turned them to stone forever?" Princess Katharine asked inspecting the stone gargoyles.

"The conditions of the spell are that they sleep until the Castle rises above the clouds." Magus said.

"I'm sorry Goliath we have done you and your Clan a great wrong," Princess Katharine said offering a weak smile. "Anything you desire if it is within my power its' yours."

"The eggs in the Rookery, all that remain of my Clan, will soon hatch. They shall require protection and guidance. Things I cannot offer them." Goliath said looking forlornly at his stone mate.

"We'll watch over them as if they were our own." Princess Katharine said.

"I have one last request. Help me take my cursed clan members back to the Castle then Magus cast your spell one last time, on me." Goliath said solemnly.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Gargoyles Renewal - Episode Three: Awakening Part I

By Celgress

Slowly consciousness returned to the Second. After an eon of nothingness the first subtle stirrings of internal change were almost imperceptive. Within minutes however these ripples of renewed perception had built one upon the other into a roaring storm of renewed self-awareness. With a mighty roar the Second broke free of the stone shell that had imprisoned her for over a millennium followed in rapid succession by her mate, four comrades and their beast.

The six bewildered gargoyles surveyed their surroundings. They were obviously standing amongst the towers of their ancestral home Castle Wyvern. The Second slowly remembered the conditions of the Magus' spell, as the trio of younger gargoyles chatted excitedly nearby.

"How can this be?" The Second muttered to herself. "We were to remain in stone sleep 'until the Castel rose above the clouds'. How could such a condition ever be met?" While her Latin was rusty she was sure the Magus said such. The Second's musings were broken by the voice of her mate.

"My angel of the night we are alive again." Goliath said embracing her joyously.

"Aye it is good to see ye both again." The Mentor said firmly grasping Goliath's arm then the Second's once the two hard parted.

"It is good to be seen my friend." replied Goliath squeezing his mentor's arm firmly. Releasing his grip while turning to the address the others, Goliath continued with a smile. "No matter what may happen from this point forward the important thing is that we are awake once more and we are together."

The young trio and the beast all showed their agreement enthusiastically. The Gargoyles continued chatting back and forth for a few more minutes. Suddenly they heard several soft footsteps and a loud clapping off to their left which made them whirl around to face their apparent company.

"Bravo on that rather simple yet eloquent resurrection speech Goliath, it is Goliath isn't it?" Asked a bearded, brown haired man in a black business suit standing to his right was another man with short blonde hair wearing a gray pinstriped suit and glasses.

"Who are you?" Demanded Goliath his eyes briefly flashed white. The other Gargoyles took up tense positions around their leader, unsure what to make of the new arrivals.

"How rude of us we neglected to introduce ourselves. I am David Xanatos, CEO and co-owner of Xanatos Industries. This," continued Xanatos gesturing towards the other man "is my personal assistant Owen Burnett." Upon his introduction Owen gave a curt bow. "This will no doubt come as a great shock a thousand years have passed since the wizard known as the Magus caste his spell."

"What, a thousand years!" Goliath roared in shock.

"Unbelievable," The Second said shaking her mane of red hair.

"I'm afraid so Goliath," continued Xanatos without missing a beat.

"Aye if so long a time has indeed passed laddie. Than whom might ye two be? Are ye descendants of Princess Katherine's court or perhaps of her Uncle's?" asked the Mentor.

"We have no connection with anyone you once knew," said Owen, speaking for the first time.

"Than what are you doing here at the Castle humans? Has it changed hands in a battle? Does a new band of humans now hold sway over Wyvern?" The Second asked eyeing the two with a combination of curiosity and caution.

"Not exactly I learned about your cruel fate by reading a story added to an ancient tome which came into my possession last year. I'm all but certain you must be familiar with, the Grimorum Arcanorum?" replied Xanatos.

The Gargoyles gasped at the mention of the spell book, though none said so much as a word. Their undivided attention was now riveted upon the two strangers. Goliath nodded for Xanatos to continue his story.

"The Magus felt terrible about what he had done." continued Xanatos. "He left behind the story hoping that someday, somehow, someone would be able to break your seemingly eternal sleep. Upon reading the story several times I decided to give it a try. We found your Castle and had it taken apart, stone by stone."

"You did what?" interrupted the Second, her face contoured in shock.

"We disassembled Castle Wyvern in Scotland then reassembled it here on Manhattan Island atop our tower. Placing the Castle, along with your sleeping forms, atop our tower fulfilled the condition of the Magus' spell that you would sleep 'until the Castle rose above the clouds'." finished Xanatos, flashing the Gargoyles his best million dollar smile.

A thought suddenly entered the swirling, confused mind of the Goliath. It was something nearly forgotten in the melee of near impossible news and conflicting emotions that assaulted his psyche, now it urgently cried out for attention. "Our Clan's children, the eggs I entrusted to the care of the Magus, and his party, whose account of our tragedy you read do you know what became of them?"

"Sadly, we do not." answered Xanatos, with a sigh.

"You must understand." continued Xanatos. "If we could have located any other living gargoyles we would have brought them here as well. That would have included any descendants of your original Clan. The Magus, oddly enough, made no mention of your eggs in his account of the tragedy. We can only assume that some accident of fate befall them before they could hatch. You may very well be the last of your kind. I am sorry."

"Then we truly are alone." intoned The Second, her voices resonating with deep sadness at the loss of her Clan's children. Her gaze passed first over her fellow gargoyles then her mate. Goliath took her hand squeezing it reassuringly.

"I know this may not make you feel any better right now but you gargoyles are protectors by nature, correct?" inquired Xanatos.

"We are." answered Goliath slowly.

"That is good because we need protecting." Xanatos said.

"May we ask from who or what?" The Second said.

"There will be time for that later. Right now you should get use to your new surroundings. Explore the changes we have made in the Castle, see the building below, and perhaps even explore the city beyond. Concerning exploration of the city be forewarned the citizens do not always take kindly to those who are different such as yourselves." Xanatos said.

"Why exactly is that?" asked The Second suspiciously, before her voice was drowned out by the roar of a high powered engine. The group turned in unison towards the source of the deafening nose. An explosion caused by a thrown grenade sent the humans and gargoyles alike flying through the air.

"Dammit," cursed Xanatos, slowly struggling to his feet. "They are attacking the Castle again."

"We must take cover sir. There is no telling how much damage they may cause this time." stated a worried Owen, also back on his feet.

"No," stated Xanatos firmly. "I will not run again. These miscreants will no longer intimidate me if they want me gone, they'll have to kill me!"

Out of the smoke and flames emerged six masked humans. As the figures grew closer the Gargoyles could see they were each holding some type of weapon in their hands. One of the figures then spoke pointing his weapon at Xanatos.

"It is over for you Xanatos. Your games end tonight. There can only be one dominate power in this city, and that power is us!" Goliath quickly placed himself directly between the charging masked men and the seemingly helpless Xanatos and Owen.

"I do not know what your issue with these men is, or what exactly you want. I however cannot allow you to harm anyone who is defenseless. Please reconsider your actions, before you are brought into conflict with me and my Clan."

By way of reply one of the masked men said. "Get bent big ugly." He jumped towards Goliath producing a bladed weapon he slashed into the large gargoyle's hide drawing blood.

With a collective roar the other five gargoyles and their beast joined in a general brawl with the six masked men. The impromptu battle seesawed back and forth. Both teams gaining the upper hand on several occasions, the gargoyles barely dodging the laser fire from their assailants rifles. After what seemed like hours but in reality was only ten minutes a turning point unexpectedly occurred. The Gargoyles taking to and then attacking from the air quickly broke the stalemate. The masked men sensing they were on the verge of defeat used a smoke bomb to board their helicopter and escape in spite of the Gargoyles attempted aerial pursuit, though the Red Beaked and Olive Green Web Winged Gargoyles led by the Second did manage to inflict major damage upon the chopper before the masked men made their getaway.

Back atop Castle Wyvern several minutes later the Gargoyles gathered around their leader, and the two humans they had just saved. "I think you had best explain who exactly those people were, and why they attacked you." demanded the Second, starring at the two humans.

Nearby the Red Beaked Gargoyle and the Olive Green Gargoyle were in a heated debate over the nature of their enemies transport. "I'm telling you it was a dragon" Red Beak said.

"And I'm telling you it was a machine, just of a more advanced sort than we are used to. At least I think that is what it was." countered Olive Green.

"See you aren't even sure. In that case, I still say it was a dragon." laughed Red Beak.

"C'mon guys, there is no need to fight over it," interjected the third member of the young trio, another male an Overweight Aquamarine Gargoyle.

"Be quiet lads. Can't ye see this is an important discussion our leader and second are havin' here with these two humans!" scolded the Mentor.

"Sorry," said the Trio in unison their eyes downcast.

"Of course, right this way." said Xanatos gesturing for the Gargoyles to follow his lead as he entered the Castle with Owen in tow. "I'll gladly explain everything once we are in a safer location."

Thirty minutes later in the streets below the TCRI Building

Detective, second class, Elisa Maza wasn't having a good night. First her alarm clock failed to go off on time making her nearly fifteen minutes late for work. She had burnt her breakfast bagel. She still hadn't been assigned a new partner to replace her recently retired one. As if all this wasn't enough of a headache she had been called downtown to investigate an 'odd disturbance' at the Eyrie Building. Upon arrival she quickly learned just how 'odd' the nature of the disturbance was.

"What is the story guy?" Elisa flashing her badge asked the group of uniformed officers gather around the base of the massive building.

"Detective" nodded one of the uniformed officers politely. "It seems there was some type of light show on top of the Eyrie Building 'bout half an hour ago. We're pretty sure if it was a firefight involving some type of high calibre weapons."

"What makes you so sure officer?" asked Elisa

"This" replied the Officer, showing Elisa a hunk of stone and gesturing towards the overcast sky. "A load of this stuff fell from up there during the incident."

Elisa hefted the gray stone fragment in her hand, it certainly was heavy. She turned it over carefully viewing it from several different angles. It didn't look like any modern masonry she was familiar with. In fact the fragment looked right down ancient.

"Whatever this is it certainly doesn't look like a part of the Eyrie Building. It doesn't even appear to be of modern construction. This is clearly a piece of stone while the building is made up of glass, metal and plastics." said Elisa thoughtfully turning the strange material over in her hands before handing it back to the officer. "Was anyone hurt by falling debris during the 'light show?"

"Nah, we got lucky there nobody was harmed. Although several vehicles suffered major damage, a couple were even totaled." replied the Uniformed Officer.

"Did anyone see anything besides the lights and the falling debris, anything that might give us a clue as to what was behind all this?" asked Elisa.

"Nah, nobody saw anything due to the low hanging cloud layer. Although several witnesses walking nearby did report a strange sound which they felt might be a helicopter or other bladed aerial vehicle of some type." stated the Uniformed Officer.

"What about the office staff of Xanatos Industries have they been questioned yet?" inquired Elisa.

"That is what we were waiting on you and a search warrant for Detective. See we've already been in contact with Mr. Xanatos' personal assistant." said the Uniformed Officer fumbling in his coat for a card and then reading off the following name. "A Mr.,, um Owen Burnett, who flatly refused to allowed any sort of investigation to proceed until all official channels were followed. He is waiting for you in the main lobby."

"Sounds like a charming fellow." said Elisa walking towards the main entrance of the Eyrie Building.

Ten minutes later in the Eyrie Building Lobby

"Hello Detective I am Owen Burnett Mr. Xanatos' personal assistant. How may I be of service?" said Owem after Elisa introduced herself showing him her badge and identification.

"I'm here to investigate the disturbance that occurred roughly 40 minutes ago." said Elisa.

"Of course Detective," Owen said. "What would you like to know?"

"First of all what was the exact nature of the disturbance, what caused it Mr. Burnett?"

"The 'disturbance' as you call it, was nothing more than a newly installed generator that overheated and exploded atop this building causing minor damage to the structure in the process."

"What about the stone fragments that fell to the streets below? This building appears to be constructed of very modern materials, yet these fragments were of rough-hewed stone. Where exactingly did these fragments originate?"

"I'll be happy to show you. Please follow me Detective." Owen said gesturing for Elisa to follow him as he walked towards the elevator. The long trip up the over one hundred floor Eyrie Building passed between the two in silence. When the elevator doors finally opened Elisa gasped in awe. "Impressive isn't it Detective?" Owen said blandly.

Before Elisa was the vast courtyard of what appeared to be a medieval castle. The castle was constructed of the same rough-hewed gray stones as the fragments that had fallen to the streets below during the disturbance. Everywhere towers and spires rose up to greet her gaze, as if she had been transported back in time. It was a truly stupendous sight.

"How did this get here?" asked Elisa still in awe.

"My employer Mr. Xanatos acquired the structure while on a business trip in Scotland a year ago. He quickly decided that it would make a grand edition to the Eyrie Building, turning the office tower into a truly unique landmark of the Manhattan skyline." explained Owen dryly.

"So, you guys moved it over here what brick by brick and then had it rebuilt?"

"Exactly Detective anticipating you next question it indeed was a long, expensive and time consuming enterprise. Though one whose results Mr. Xanatos felt was well worth it."

"May I see the section of castle which was damaged by the generator explosion?"

"Why of course Detective, right this way." Owen said directing Elisa towards the damaged section of the Castle where a work crew wearing what looked like full hazmat gear was already cleaning up the area.

"Why are these workmen wearing what looks like hazmat suites?" asked Elisa in alarm.

"The power cell that formed the core of the generator in use was of an experimental high yield type. Thus why it combusted with such violence, and why my employer was reluctant to allow any investigation until the work crew had a chance to make sure the area was safe. In fact while we are likely safe right now, I still would recommend we do not linger here any longer than absolutely necessary until we are given the all clear," answered Owen his demeanor betraying no emotion in spite of the potentially dangerous situation.

"Alright, I'll be sure to include what you've told me in my official report." Elisa said after a moment of hesitation. She felt in her gut that something wasn't right here. That the 'disturbance' hadn't been caused by a generator explosion, at least not alone, no matter how powerful it might have been. However she was unwilling to press the issue, or to take the possible risk, no matter how slim, of contaminating herself with who knows what. Elisa didn't want to end up sick in the hospital that was the last thing she needed.

"Very well I bid you a fond adieu. It has been a pleasure Detective." Owen said giving Elisa one of his cards while lightly kissing her outstretched hand.

"It has been a pleasure Mr. Burnett. If I have any further questions I'll be sure to contact you." said Elisa turning to leave.

Unobserved by either Elisa or Owen two large shadowy figures silently observed the pair, after both humans had left the gargoyles Goliath and his mate emerged from the shadows. They didn't didn't know exactly why, but there was something about this human woman which fascinated them. They felt compelled to follow and observe her. Exchanging nods they performed a silent leap into the air and glided off into the night.

Near the waterfront nearly an hour later

Elisa Maza knew she was being followed years of carefully cultivated investigative instincts told her that. The person, or thing, that followed her had been doing so ever since she left the Eyrie Building about an hour before. The reason Elisa thought it might be a something rather than a someone was because the few direct glimpses she had caught of her pursuer or pursuers were of it gliding silently between the adjacent rooftops, on what appeared to be wings of some sort.

"Alright" Elisa said abruptly stopping in her tracks at the entrance of a dimly lit alley. "Whoever you are fun time is over. I'm a New York City Detective. I demand you show yourself right now!" Elisa drew her service revolver.

"If you insist my dear," Said a sinister voice from the alleyway.

Elisa gasped in shock as a pair of huge, glowing red eyes peered out at her from the darkness. The eyes moved towards her accompanied by a low, menacing growl. Elisa slowly backed away from the evil eyes. Within a moment the gargoyle previous known as Iago emerged from the darkness. With a surprisingly quick, viscous swipe of his arm "Iago" disarmed Elis her gun flying off to land noisily somewhere in the darkness. Elisa soon found the iron grip of "Iago" fastened tightly around her throat. "Iago" lifted her into the air with ease, in spite of her punches and kicks some of which found their target. "Iago's" cruel grip tightened further around the Detective's neck. Elisa was soon seeing stars a sea of blackness threatening to overwhelm her any second.

"Should I kill you or should I do something more interesting, more artistic if you will instead hmmm?" "Iago" mused never relaxing his relentless gripe. With his free hand "Iago" slowly, menacingly raised a canister of chemicals to Elisa's eye level.

"Would you like to join me Detective? How about it, want to become a deformed freak my dear?" said "Iago", with a toothy grin. Elisa began struggling even more vigorously once she realized what it was that "Iago" held in his grasp, and what would be done with it.

"I wonder what type of damage this acid will do to your pretty face? Ah I guess there is only one way to find out..." "Iago" never got the chance to finish his thought.

Before either "Iago" or Elisa knew what had hit them, "Iago" was knocked off his feet. His winged form made a loud impact with a nearby wall. Elisa meanwhile gasped for air, for a few moments hardly able to catch her breath.

"You will not harm the lady in any way!" Goliath growled standing over the prone body of "Elisa.

"Damn, I hate you do-gooders. You two haven't changed a bit. You give the rest of us a bad name." said "Iago" shaking the cobwebs out of his head as he picked himself up off the ground.

"How are you here brother?" The Second said squaring off with "Iago", her eyes glowing red. "You should long since be dust."

"We are not monsters!" roared Goliath. "We are protectors not destroyers like you!"

"A pity I can't stay to continue this stimulating intellectual exchange, but I have places to go and people to terrorize." "Iago" said picking up the surprisingly undamaged canister of acid with a sinister grin. "Accept this parting gift. I hope it is a consolation prize you enjoy."

With that "Iago" leapt back several feet and fired his forearm mounted laser into the nearest building. Goliath and the Second joined together their hands together spreading out their wings and throwing their bodies over each other and Elisa, to protect her from the shower of falling debris. When the shower had ended they looked back only to see that "Iago" had escaped.

"Y-You pro-protected me? P-Probably s-s-saved my,,, life,,, tw-twice. B-But why, y-you don't even,,, know,, me?" Elisa chocked out looking at the two gargoyles.

"We are gargoyles. It is our nature to protect. It is what we do." Goliath answered simply.

"Is there some place we can take you where you'll be safe until you recover from your injuries?" The Second asked.

"Th-" Elisa tried to say, before falling into a coughing fit then passing out on the cold, hard grpund.

"It would seem we have only one choice left, if we wish to continue protecting the woman my love." Goliath said. Reluctantly the Second agreed. The gargoyles scaled the nearest wall and gliding off into the night back towards the new location of their ancestral home. Goliath cradled Elisa in his powerful arms.

To Be Continued


End file.
